vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lousy
|singers = Chris |producers = hagayui (music, lyrics, illust) |links = }} Background "Lousy" is a song featuring Chris by hagayui. No further details about this song were given. Lyrics The clock hurries to a seven; I'm beginning to change It hits halfway there to eight and I'm already estranged. I then get up on the bus and find I'm so disarranged. Funny how I know so quickly that this won't go my way. In the trash, I'm soaking wet, covered in gum and pure spit. Scary how I've gotten used to this, I have to admit... Stuck in dark realizations, I sit somewhere alone And wish for time to hurry up so I can get back home. And it's funny, and it's scary, and it's living all the same. And it really makes me wonder what's the name for this pain? :Walking away from what life gives me to find it's in my hands :Trying to throw it away only makes it tightly attached :Despite that, clinging even tighter to my hope is a start :After all, I'm just a really lousy person at heart. The clock ticks slowly to six yet I'm beginning to change Finished hours before the bus while playing video-games Dodging trash and gum and spit without a glance to the side After all, something had changed when you came into my sights. Making moves from time to time, a simple wave and goodbye Talking small, reaching her level as we meet eye to eye I'm not sure if she had realized no matter her ways I'm about to simply love her as she was all the same. And it's crazy, and it's different, and it's shocking, and it's nice. And it's weird but I still like it-- that's the way I'm living life. :Walking away from what life gives me; I'm already complete. :Nothing else here feels so bitter since ya made it all sweet~! :Therefore I continue clinging onto prayers above :For the truly lousy person finally fell in love. You know the story doesn't end until their hearts intertwine. Sometimes there's heartbreak in the middle just to spice up their lives. It's either built up from the bottom or just love at first sight. No matter what it could've been, I'm still in love with your smile. Despite the fact I'm picked on daily every once in a while I'm distracted by the way you pick me up when life's vile Why does it feel like the world's changing? I'm still curiously Crawling through life with you in mind, I'm pushing through, can't you see? :I return from all the pain and find the wound fully closed :Walking barefoot on the ground pricked by the thorns of a rose :Flowers blooming like a crown around the world I know :Maybe I'm not lousy after all, for lo and behold! :Thinking I've left what life gives me when it's here in my arms :You're a trinket of protection yet I'll keep you from harm :You're the answer to the everything I question in life :Now the not-so-lousy person's finally satisfied. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Chris